TrickorTreat
by facethewraithofshadow
Summary: Well, it's more of a pwp, but I'm weaving a plot in there SOMEWHERE. It'll explode ovaries! If you get that Smosh-ical reference, congratulations, you win not only my love, a free brain upgrade, 1 internets, mein five meters, und a free Canary, But you also win all the vital regions in the world... Including my own.
1. Chapter One: Surprises cum in all shapes

_**DIS-CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS, I'M JUST USING THEM FOR NOW...**_

**WARNING: NOT FOR CHILDREN. PLEASE ENSURE ONLY THOSE OVER THE AGE OF SIX-TEEN READ THIS.**

**THERE IS BONDAGE KINK, SEXUAL THEMES, AND MILD ADULT LANGUAGE. THANK YOU!**

Matthew knew that his Prussian lover, Gilbert, would be home soon... He was out buying some more fake spiders, and other decorations, to "creepify" their house with. Matthew reached into a bag he recently hid under his bed...

He wanted to surprise Gilbert with a little kinky sex, to kick off their Halloween right.  
He pulled out the handcuffs, and set the cuff keys on the bed-side table.  
Then he pulled out the ball-gag, the riding crop, the leather collar with metal spikes on it, the nipple camps with the chains that would go down to his balls and clamp there as well. And the vibrating egg, the lube, the egg remote, and a metal cock-ring... He got on his black and purple witch hat, the sexy black boots that went along, and a black, lacey thong, with a purple ribbon and a little skull and cross-bones.

Then for all that kinky bondage...

He put on the cock ring, followed by the collar, the clamps, and the ball-gag.  
He then placed the riding crop on the bedside table, along with the lube, the Remote, and the egg.  
He then restrained himself with the cuffs, onto the bed-posts, and waited for Gilbert to return...

"Hey, Birdie! I'm back! I got some other cool stuff too!" Gilbert said as he walked in the door.  
Where had his lover gone? He wondered to himself. He said he would be on the couch when Gil got back.  
Thinking that Matthew might have gone to take a nap, he went upstairs in search of his Canadian to help with the decorations...

Matthew heard the footsteps in the hall and spread his legs, as to be sexier.  
Gilbert opened the door and said, " hey goof-ball, I've got the... oho, what have we here?" A shit-eating grin on his face, Matthew blinked seductivly a few times, fluttering his lashes, then cocked his head over to the nightstand.  
Gilbert looked over, as he grew a little hard, and saw the glorious sight...

Gilbert grew Very hard at the sight of the riding crop, then he looked back at Matthew, who clearly wanted to whipped.  
Gilbert said very lustfully, "Naughty, naughty, naughty, little Matthew... This is quite a nice surprise though..."  
Matthew batted his lashes again, then he moaned quietly as Gilbert began to strip, and pick up that crop.  
"You want to whipped, don't you?" Matthew nodded, putting on a puppy-dog face, as he batted his lashes again.  
"Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep mein liebe waiting, now should I?" He flicked the crop so that it smacked Matthew's ass, and Matthew moaned in pleasured pain at the contact.

Gilbert began lightly trailing the crop over Matthew's skin. Then flicked his wrist again.  
"You like that, don'tcha?" Matthew nodded, and grunted as he was whipped again. Gilbert was sporting a massive erection right now.. Then he reached over, and grabbed the remote and the egg.  
He flipped the switch and the room was filled with a light humming, as the vibrator came to life.  
Gilbert began to lightly trail the egg over Matthew's skin. He brought it up to a pert nipple, and let it dance around it, While simultaniously, flicking his wrist again.

"hmm, mmnn" Matthew moaned as this was done, and he was loving the gentle, yet intense, vibrating, and the stinging of the crop hitting his bare flesh...  
He cocked his head toward the bottom of the bed, and waited in anticipation, as Gilbert brought the black leather bag up...  
Gilbert began rummaging around in there untill he found a lovely little pair of pink, fuzzy, handcuffs. Then smlied at them.  
Matthew wondered what Gilbert was doing. At least untill the thong was being tediously pulled off by Gilbert's teeth, as the large Prussian tugged at the chains, causing Mattew to lightly buck his hips forward into Gilbert's face... Once the thong was gone, Gilbert brought Matthew's legs up and cuffed them to the bar above the bed, so that he had a great view of Matthew's endowments, AND his anus... Needless to say, he liked the way his day was shaping up.

Gilbert began playing with the chains, tugging, and pulling at them, untill he decided to stop dicking around with his nipples, and tease Matthew's balls a little...  
He took the egg again, turned it up slightly, and pressed it against the tender skin underneath Matthew's sack.  
"HHHMMMMNNN" Matthew moaned loudly at this. As quickly as the egg touched him, however, it was gone. He grunted to show he wanted more, but was silenced (Or not, seeing as how he moaned, rather loudly at the contact...)with another whip.

Gilbert began looking through the toys again... And found a leash and a small, circle-shaped, object. Which he initially thought was just a cock-ring. Until he saw that it had a switch on the side... curious, he flipped it and it started vibrating.  
Smirking devilishly, he turned it off, pulled it out of the bag, and set it just above the other ring. Then turned it on again...  
Matthew moaned as the vibrations filled his cock, and he looked at Gilbert with half-lidded eyes, overflowing with lust... His cock began to ache, as he wanted Gilbert inside him, more than ever. Then Gilbert whipped him again, and he bucked his hips forward, and into Gilbert's abs...  
"Oh? That good, huh?" Gilbert whipped his lover again. Smiling at the moan it induced.

Gilbert reached over and grabbed the lube, Maple flavored,  
the same bottle Gilbert used to surprise Matthew a few months back,  
Gilbert popped the cap open and coated his fingers, then slipped two into Matthew's enteracnce...

"Ja, you seem to like it a lot" he said as he twisted his fingers, just barely avoiding that sweet little bundle of nerves, just to torture his little slut...  
Gilbert hooked the leash onto Matthew's collar, and pulled at it. bringing them closer... Gilbert gave Matthew a little hickey, then bit his shoulder, hard enought to draw blood, but not hard enough to scar.

Matthew moaned VERY loudly at these actions, and wished that he was able to scream Gilbert's name. He settled for wimpering and moaning, in extreme pleasure, and volume, as Gilbert's fingers began dancing and encircle themselves in his ass...  
Matthew almost screamed, as the third finger made it's way inside, and began dancing with the others, inside his hot, tight, little hole.

Gilbert noticed this, and jabbed his fingers straight into Matthew's prostate... The younger nation threw his head back, moaned so loudly he could wake up a kid in china, and bucked backwards onto Gil's fingers.  
Gilbert's erection was leaking a small amount of pre-cum, as the lovely sound filled the room, he kept twirling his fingers and pushing them in and out for a bit, before he un-twined them, scissored all three widely, twirled them again, and yanked them out, all the while, making a game of hitting Matthew's prostate over and over again.

Then he lined himself up, and slammed all of his fabled "five meters of awesome' into Matthew's suffocatingly tight, incredibly warm, comforting, little hole.  
Matthew moaned so loud, Gilbert's left eye twitched a little. Matthew didn't want to be forced to wait to get used to the intrusion. He wanted Gilbert, and he wanted him NOW.

Matthew began thrusting himself up and down Gilbert's length, all the while moaning loudly, trying to yell Gil's name, but the ball-gag silenced him to a muffled, "Gah".  
But Matthew didn't care, he also didnt care that the cuffs were drawing a bit of blood, quite roughly, as a matter of fact, * Matthew could feel the blood leaking out in one small drip, down his arm. *  
Nor did he care that he lost his hat, AND his glasses. He also didn't give two shits about the murderous, death-grip of the cock rings... All that mattered now, was him and Gilbert... Although, the ability to cum wouldn't hurt...

Gilbert slid the rings off, and Matthew felt the wieght of the world being lifted off of his member. Gilbert began to pump Matthew's hard-on, as he felt himself, and his partner, about to reach their climax. Gilbert pulled on the chains to intensify this feeling.  
With a loud moan, Matthew came, and as Gilbert kept thrusting into him, he felt himself cum as well...

As the two collected themselves, Gilbert let Matthew out of his restraints, and removed the ball-gag, as well as the clamps.  
Matthew spoke, still panting, in a low tone, " Th-that was amazing, Gil-bear. That was the most... AWESOME sex ever." He said, as he pulled Gilbert into a kissing embrace. He felt Gilbert chuckling, and pulled away to hear had he had to say.

Gilbert chuckled and replied with, " I had no idea you were into that sort of thing... Bondage and what not, and i swear, seeing you in that sexy thong, and that witch outfit... 'mmm' it was almost enough to make me cum, right there. We need to do this more often... You have no idea how sexy you were. 'mmmmnn' delicious..." as he finished talking, he could see that Matthew agreed, by the way he was laying there, getting hard again. Gilbert was getting hard again, as well.

Then he pulled on the leash, which was still attatched to the collar... The only thing still on Matthew's body, and pulled him into a passionate kiss...  
"Gilbert, what about the decorations?" Matthew asked after they broke away.  
"Let's just leave it for morning, it' only the 27th today..." Gilbert responded.

After a few minutes, Gilbert was thinking about the sexy, lacey, black thong, and those amazingly hot, black boots, and that witch hat... Matthew's exposed skin, and the sweet noises Matthew was making... 'mmmm', Yummy...  
"ready for another round? You can tie ME down, this time..."  
And with that, Matthew chuckled darkly and climbed on top of Gilbert, taking off his collar, and placing it on Gilbert's neck...

Fin...  
or not?  
Y/N?  
You Decide!  
Happy fapping!  
Have a crack-tasic, day!


	2. Chapter two: Happy Birthday, America

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SMUT, SEXUAL THEMES, TWINCEST, BONDAGE, BLOOD KINK, ADULT CONCEPTS, INTENSE AWESOMNESS, AMAZINGLY SEXY THREE-WAY, AND ADULT LANGUAGE!**

**DON'T LIKE IT?**

**GO FUCK YOURSELF UP THE ANUS WITH A CACTUS COVERED IN CUM INFECTED WITH AIDS, HERPES,**  
**AND VARIOUS OTHER DISEASES/VIRUSES, AND AFTER YOU FINISH,**  
**DIG OUT THE NEEDLES WITH A SPOON, AND FUCKING EAT IT WITH VAGINA JUICES, AND PISS, AS THE BROTH FOR YOUR FUCK SOUP!**

**THANK YOU!**

Happy Birthday America...

Alfred was preparing for his birthday,and as his duty as a brother,  
Matthew was also at his house,helping with the decorations.

Matthew had dragged Gilbert along to help,  
but Gilbert said he didn't want to go because he was sick...  
Matthew made Gilbert a promise, that if he was THAT bored at Alfred's house,  
Matthew would help "make up" for it later.

As they were putting up the strobe lights for the party, Gilbert noticed something strange...  
He wondered what was going on, until he realised just which sense was tingling...

He had a twincest fetish, and he was in a room

... Alone...

with a pair of sexy twins...

* this could work * he thought to himself.

When they got to the fog machines,  
Alfred and Matthew had to crouch down,  
and install them in the bottom of the walls, very carefully.  
The machines they were using right now,  
would emit a low mist on the ground, courtesy of dry ice.

As Gilbert handed the machines to them,he was staring at their asses. He thought of how wonderful it would be to see them both naked,and play wrestling.  
Until a hand brushed the others endowments,  
and it would all get sexy ~scratch that~ sexier, after that...

He'd already been with the Canadian for a few months.  
However, before he and Matthew started dating, there was the occasional misty-eyed moments between himself and Alfred...

"yo, Matt. Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute, brosef?" Alfred asked, as he stood from the floor, leaving an expertly placed, fog machine in the wall.  
"uh, sure America." he said, in his usual, adorable, soft tone of voice.

Alfred told Gilbert to help himself to the Beer in the fridge, then walked over to the hall with Canada.

Gilbert didn't hesitate.  
He walked over and grabbed a bottle of Jaggermeister,  
then started drinking it,  
as he sat on the counter.

Thing is, he could faintly hear the twins talking...  
"you're sure he'll do it?"  
He heard Alfred ask his brother.  
"One Hundred percent!" Matthew replied.  
"do you have everything we need?" Alfred asked.  
"yeah, it's all right here, eh." Matthew replied

Gilbert heard a bag being lifted and a slight rattling noise ...like from metal..

"Awesome sauce!"  
Alfred exclaimed.  
"You don't know what awesome is, until you've had a taste of Gil's 'Five Meters' of it..."  
Matthew stated, rather matter of factly...

Gilbert grinned widely, then listend more carefully.

"Hell I want to, Mattie! If you don't mind me saying, he's sexier than all hell!"  
Alfred stated, as Gilbert gasped in surprise at both statments from Alfred ...As he was drinking beer...  
He wound up inhaling the alchohol, and almost dying.

The twin brothers heard this from the hall, and rushed into the kitchen to help him.  
When they got there, he was fine, but just a little surprised at what Alfred had said...

"What the fuck?" Alfred picked up the beer and held it a foot away from his body...  
"This stuff is for drinking, dude... Not breathing..."  
Alfred said,like a total smart ass, with a stupid grin on his face...

Gilbert got up, and took his beer back from Alfred...  
"ha ha, very fuckin' funny, dick-head..."  
Gilbert replied, jokingly, as he gave Alfred a 'brofist of epicosity'.  
He took another sip from his drink, then he walked over to his Canadian lover.

"so... what were you guys talkin' about, Birdie?"  
They both giggled, as Matthew said, "nothing"  
In a seductive tone.  
Matthew winked at Alfred, somehow making it so Gilbert wouldn't notice...

For the past few months, the two were in an abnormaly good mood, which started at around Halloween.  
People asked Gilbert and Matthew about their, hightened fidgeting.  
They would just smile, and say it was too awesome a revalation for the small minds of those who asked them...  
Un-beknownst to Gilbert, Matthew had told Francis, Antonio, and Alfred, about their little bondage night, on Halloween...

**TWO WEEKS AGO...**

"Hey, guess what?"

All three of the other men looked up from their poker game...

"You know how everyone's been asking why me and Gil are so... Restless, for lack of a better term, Lately?

"Yeah"  
Alfred said, as he laid down his cards and folded...  
"Ha, thank you!" Antonio said, as Francis folded as well, and Antonio took the pot...

"Well, I'm gonna tell you three, and you three ONLY, eh."  
All three of them looked up at the same time, intrigued...

"Okay, well. Around Halloween, I think it was the 27th.  
Anyway, Gilbert came home from the store, eh.  
He went to get decorations and shit.  
When he came home, he went upstairs...  
Now here's the part that you're gonna say is bullshit, but I swear on the spirit of the Maple leaf, it's true...  
When he came in, I had tied myself to the bed with some bondage, and I left a riding crop, and some other kinky shit, out for him...  
He got really into it, and we both had a lot of fun, eh... So every time we have sex now, we do that, bondage and what-not.  
Lately we've even been playing public games, especially at world meetings. Isn't it just so... awesome? Fuck, it's almost as awesome a Gil's 'five meters!"  
Matthew said, appearing very hyper...

Francis replied with,  
"Oh, mon petite Matthiu... You are just full of surprises, aren't you? How intersting...  
I never thought you, of all people, would be into bondage... You take after me quite well, non?"

Antonio said,  
"Doesn't surprise me"

"Oh? Really, Antonio?  
Imagine Matthiu tied up for Gilbert, ready to be whipped and fucked senselessly.  
THAT doesn't surprise you in the slightest?"  
Francis asked, quite interested in what the Spaniard thought.

Antonio just shrugged it off, and ate another churro.  
Francis scoffed and all that was heard more from him was a few cures in French...

But Alfred asked,  
"hey, just between the four of us. I kinda wanna try it with you and Gil...  
I was talking to Ludwig, and he said his brother has a 'twincest' fetish...  
That he gets really turned on by it.  
What do you think, Mattie?  
Is it okay with you?  
I mean, you guys are goin' out..."

Matthew, surprisingly, said yes.

Francis and Antonio said, at the same time, "you two are so fucking wierd, it's not even funny..."

Then the relationship between Alfred and his brother, set a course for winds of fortune, if you know what I mean...

**EXACTLY TWO WEEKS LATER IN THE PRESENT, GIVE OR TAKE 5 MINUTES...**

"Hey, Ally-Al, where does this mist, spray, thingy go?"  
Matthew asked, after the little kitchen fiasco.

"Oh, just put that over there, I'll take care of it later."  
Alfred replied, pointing to the coffee table.

"lookin' good so far, keep it up!" Gilbert said, as he watched the two working, while he was putting, like 1,000 beers in the fridge.  
He had gone out to buy much more beer for Alfred's birthday party.

"Why don't you help us, Gilbear?  
I can't reach the part of th cieling that Alfred wants this strobelight on, eh."  
Matthew said in a kind voice...

"I'll be over there in a minute, Matt. I just need to put this endless supply of alchohol in the fridge..."  
Gilbert said, as he put more beer in.

when he finished, he walked over to his boyfriend, and climbed up the ladder to stand behind him.  
His cock just barely grinding Matthew's ass, a total accident, but still. As Alfred saw this, if anyone had been looking at him, they would have thought he was watching a porno, the face he made...

Alfred shook the dirty thoughts from his mind and finished installng the laser systems on this side of the living room.  
he walked over to the kitchen and pulled out his electrical tape, tore some off and taped the words "JAG-BOMBS, BITCH!" on the front of the fridge.

Gilbert went to go get the ice out of his car, after he helped his Canadian with the light.  
When he came back, he saw Alfred's decoration, and said "Heh, I put *we need a beer run...* on the back on the inside."  
They both laughed, as Alfred helped Gilbert with the ice, and they filled a few coolers with it, to hold the beer that they couldn't find room for in the fridge...

When they finished with the ice, the moved the coolers to different corners of the living room.  
When that was done, all that was needed was to set up the music players, get the speakers hooked up, and all that crapski...

They finished all of that, and fell down on the floor, as they were all tired of dickin' around so much.  
Matthew thought it would be a good time to put his and Alfred's plan into motion.  
Matthew got up and walked down the hall to the bedroom, picking up his black leather bag on the way there...

A few minutes later, Alfred got up, and walked over to the same bedroom. Curious, Gilbert followed, and watched as the two got the dirty objects ready...  
They were talking about their 'plan' and Gilbert got VERY hard...

"Ally-Al? How did you find out about Gil's twincest fetish, again?"

"I told you a couple weeks ago, I was talking to Ludwig.  
He had been reading Gilbert's diary, for some god-awful reason.  
He KNOWS damn well, what'll happen if Gilbert finds out...  
Anyway, he told me about this one entery, from before you two started going out.  
He was at a world meeting. Because Ludwig forced him to go, to get out of the house.  
Then he saw us passing paper foot-ball notes, as Ludwig got pissed as hell at us.  
His diary said that he got hard, watching us pass those notes, because of the endless possiblilities could be of what we were writing...  
And you blushin' your ass off, didn't help it."

"Hey, you were blushing too! Don't try to say it was all me!" he said, as he smacked Alfred's ass...

Glibert got harder, and he opened the door a couple centimeters, to be able to see more.  
Then he overheard, "Do you think he'll want to do this, I mean, you guys are dating. I'd just hate to see that ruined..."  
"Ally-Al. I'm positive that Gil will want to do this... He loves himself some dirty surprises, eh. I think I would know, I've been fucking him for about 9 months, now."  
"Okay, Mattie-Poo, I trust your judgment" he said, as he hugged his brother, a little differently than a brother should hug...

Gilbert was sporting a furious boner right now... and he wispered to himself "Come on Alfred. Touch him, you know you want to."  
Matthew's face right up in his, the next second... How the hell did he do that?

"UH. Hi, Birdie..."  
Gilbert muttered, as he stared into those beautiful, purple eyes...

"Naughty, Gilbert! You shouldn't eavsdrop on other people's conversations, eh... Ally-Al, and I are gonna hafta teach you some manners..."  
Matthew said in a seductive tone, as he pulled Gilbert inside and threw him on the bed.  
Matthew then porceeded to gather his brother up, in a passionate embrace, and began to make out with him.

Gilbert didn't have any objections.  
He just lay there, enjoying the show...

Matthew began working at the buckle of Alfred's jeans, and all three of them, insatnaniously got harder.

But there was something that Matthew was hiding from Alfred...  
Gilbert knew that Alfred wanted to do this, and the sexy, Prussian, beast, was ALL for it...

**TWO WEEKS AGO, AFTER THE PREVIOUS INTERUPTION FOR STORY BACKGROUND, I FEEL LIKE THIS ENTIRE THING IS SOME SORT OF INNUENDO...**

"Hey, Gil."  
Matthew said to his lover.

Gilbert looked up from his video game, and paused it.  
"Hey, Birdie! So, what did you find out?"  
He asked.  
The two had found out about Alfred wanting both males to fuck him senselessly, when he confided in Kiku about it.

Kiku's reaction was, for lack of a better description, fucking hilarious as all hell.  
The Japanese male, was obviously freaked out, but he allowed Alfred to continue.  
Mathew had overheard this, and actually recorded some of it.

Later that day, he brought his discovery to Gilbert...  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinkin'?"  
Gilbert asked his Canadian lover, a hint of lust in his sexy voice.

"I will bet every penny I have, that I am..."  
Matthew replied seductivly.

Then they set their devious, ingenious, kinky, erotic, plan into motion...

**TWO WEEKS LATER, IN THE PRESENT, OKAY, THIS HAS GOT TO BE SOME KIND OF INNUENDO...**

Gilbert was getting DANGEROUSLY hard, watching his Canadian lover strip, and taking off Alfred's clothes as well...  
He was laying on the bed, loving the hell out of all of this.  
He wanted to fuck Matthew in the ass, and suck off his lover's American brother as he did so...

This reminded him of the dirty things that he and Matthew did, a few months back.  
Around Halloween, they had some FILTHY, steamy, hot, passionate, un-belivably phenomonal, sex.  
He had come home to Matthew sprawled out on the bed, tied down with bondage, and Gilbert had never been more aroused in his life...

As he tought about that, and as he watched the erotic sight in front of him, Gilbert got even harder.  
He felt as though his cock would explode, as he felt every ounce of his blood rushing through it...

Matthew kept slowly working his brother's clothes off, and then he threw Alfred's boxers onto Gilbert's face...  
"Thank you for the souvenier, mein liebe."  
Gilbert said, like a total fucking smart-ass, a stupid grin on his face, bordering somewhere between shit-eating, and cock-sucking...

"Ally-Al, he's being a bad, bad, boy, eh. Don't you agree?"  
Matthew asked, as he smirked at Gilbert with an 'I'm gonna rape ya, bitch!' smile on his face

Alfred saw this smile and gave his own rape face, and said,  
"Yo ass is ours, bitch!"  
as he reached over and grabbed Matthew's bag, handing it to his brother, waiting in anticipation, for Matthew to get out some toys...

Matthew handed Alfred a pair of handcuffs, and signaled to go over to the bed. Grabbing a pair himself, along with a strip of black cloth...  
Matthew removed Gilbert's shirt, and flicked a nipple with his tounge.  
Then they expertly cuffed Gilbert's hands to the bars on the bedpost, and Matthew tied the cloth around Gilbert's mouth, partially gagging him.

"Ally-Al? Can you go get the riding crop out the bag?"  
Matthew asked, pointing at, what Gilbert had dubbed'The Bag of Wonder'

Alfred walked over and grabbed the crop, as well as a collar, and handed them to Matthew.  
Matthew started trickling the leather strips of the crop over Gilbert's chest, then flicked it so that it hit his side, near the hem of his jeans.  
Smiling at the moan of pleasure, laced with pain, it induced.

He whispered something to Alfred, that was to quiet for Gilbert to hear,  
especially over his panting.

"Hey Alfie, go over and grab the black cock-ring with the switch on the side."  
He whispered, as he flicked the crop again...

Alfred did as he was told, and this time, he just took the bag, and brought it over by the bed.  
Matthew let Alfred take off Gilbert's pants, watching as he pulled them down with his teeth, and getting a little harder at the sight.  
Alfred then put the cock-ring on Gilbert and flipped the switch...

The cock-ring started vibrating, and Gilbert moaned with intense pleasure, as the vibrations filled his cock.  
Matthew smiled at his brother, and signaled for Alfred to lick Gilbert's cock...  
and lick, Alfred did. Starting from Gilbert's enterance, he slowly licked all the way up to the head of Gilbert's cock...

Gilbert moaned VERY loudly at this action, and he bucked his hips forward, in search of more...  
Matthew smiled and Alfred chuckled to himself.

Matthew cocked his head over to the bag, and Alfred picked it up.  
Alfred knew from Matt's silence, that he was allowed to choose the next toy.  
He looked in and found something that sent these little electrical currents into the body, and it had nipple clamps on it...  
He put the clamps on Gilbert's nipples, the preasure they exerted alone, was enough to make Gilbert moan louder than he had before...

Alfred pushed the button, and the clamps started to send out pulses, in little waves, on the lowest setting.  
Gilbert moaned even louder, and began panting more, as the currents surged through his body, leaving him wanting so much more.  
Alfred and Matthew were both VERY, VERY, hard, and they watched the ex-nation wriggle in pleasure, and they both wanted to just have the messiest threesome ever...

The two held their desire, on a very flimsey leash, that they knew would soon break.  
Nonetheless, Alfred took out an actual leash, and hooked it onto the collar.  
Alfred then proceeded to put the collar on Gilbert's neck, and handed thier side of the leash to Matthew.

Matthew pulled on the leash and made Gilbert sit up, slightly, as the cuffs dug into his wrists, the preasure, just this side of making a cut.  
Matthew leaned in and bit Gilbert's neck, just above the collar, and Gilbert let out a VERY, sexy cry of pleasure.  
The loud moaning coming from Gilbert, combined with seing eachother naked and aroused, sent them over the edge...  
Matthew signaled for Alfred to get underneath Gilbert, which Alfred did without batting an eye.  
As soon as Alfred was underneath, Matthew took out the lube, and slicked Gilbert's enterace, thrusting two fingers in.

Gilbert moaned with intense pleasure as the fingers made their way inside, and Alfred could be seen with a very needy look on his face.  
Matthew twisted his fingers, and he just barely missed the sweet bundle of nerves inside his lovers ass.  
Gilbert moaned, and he was loving the feel.  
He started grinding down, not only onto the fingers, but also rubing Alfred's aorusal with his lower back.

Alfred moaned as Gilbert ground down, and he just wanted to thrust in there...  
But he bit back the urge, when his borther sliped the third finger in, and Gilbert moaned even more...  
Gilbert's grinding had caused the cuffs to dig into his wrists.

The cuffs digging in, ignited Gilbert's masochistic tendancies. He moaned as he felt the blood leak out of the wound, as the cuffs dug in more.  
The little streams of blood running down his arm, were intoxicating to watch, as Alfred laid below Gilbert, he could feel something inside his mind snap...  
Matthew had finished preparing Gilbert for Alfred's cock, and Alfred thrust in without any hesitation.  
The blood dripped into Alfred's agape mouth, as he gasped at how surprisingly tight Gilbert's ass was...

The taste of blood, combined with the hot tightness enveloping his cock, made some kind of beast, within Alfred, break loose...  
He began thrusting in, erratically, and Gilbert moaned with intense pleasure at the movment.  
Matthew squirted som lube on his own dick, and lined it up with Alfred's ass.  
Matthew began thrusting, just as erratically as Alfred was.

Matthew didn't even TRY to prepare Alfred, because it was to hard to slip his fingers in when Alfred was thrusting into Gilbert that fast.  
Alfred moaned very loud into the pillow that was next to his face, as not to strike Gilbert deaf...  
The feeling of fullness spreading through his ass, was such a great feeling, that he forgot about the pain of having a cock inside him without streaching first...  
Alfred tasted more of the blood that was dripping down Gil's arm. He was amazed at how one drop of blood could enhance his sexual perfomance, ten-fold.

Alfred began ravishing Gilbert's sweat, glazed neck with bites, nips, licks, and kisses.  
He took the leash in his hand, and he yanked it, hard.  
The collar snapped, and cause a stinging sound against Gilbert's neck...  
Then the Prussian snapped, and began thrusting back into Alfred's movments, and moaning louder than Alfred AND Matthew combined...

Alfred reached up and pulled Matthew's curl so hard, he may as well have yanked it out.  
"UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN"  
Matthew moaned so loud, he could have woken up everyone on earth...

Matthew immediately went totally French, on BOTH of them.  
He picked up the crop again, and whipped both of them with it, hearing the moans of pleasure coming from both of them,  
he thrust even HARDER into Alfred, causing Alfred to thrust harder into Gilbert...

He continued whipping them both a little more, and started pumping Gilbert's cock,then he saw that the cock ring was still on, suffocating Gil's endowments.  
Matthew slid it off, and smiled as Gilbert moaned much louder.  
Matthew continued to pump Gilbert's hard-on and thrust more erractially into Alfred.  
All the while, still whipping them both, and loving the sweet sounds coming from both of them...

Matthew pumped even harder, and thrust even faster, harder, stronger, into Alfred.  
Alfred eventually yelled,  
"I'm about ta cum"

Gilbert nodded, showing that he was close too.  
Alfred kept biting and niping Gilbert's neck, and with a loud yelp of satisfaction, he relased his load inside of Gilbert...  
Gilbert could feel his prostate being showered with Alfred's seed, and he came as well, moaning loudly.  
Matthew thrust in a few more times, and came inside of his brother, yelling with an accomplished sound in his voice, as his cum exploded out of his member...

Alfred wormed his way, out from underneath Gilbert, and removed the strip of cloth.  
He let Mathew remove the cuffs, and the electric pulse thingy, which was stil on, just on the highest setting.

After they all "healed", Gilbert spoke up.  
"Holy fucking hel. You guys are so AWESOME in bed. This should happen more often..."

The other two males just smirked and said,

"you'll hafta earn it, eh."

Then the just giggled and winked at each-other.

Gilbert responded with a simple,  
"fuck that."

And they all started laughing their asses of...

Fin or mini-series?  
Y/N?  
Again, YOU DECIDE!  
Happy Fapping!  
Have a Crack-Tastic Day!


End file.
